ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Venture6
'''Venture6 '''is an upcoming film based on the hit video game Venture. It is the reboot of the Venture film series. Synopsis Daniel Wood learns everything is not as it seems with his new neighbors, Robert and Robyn Jacob; they turn out to be religious killers who destroy those who stand between them and the holy lord. After Lord Count Lionel Gallo of Wonder Bar Kingdom is a witness during the couple's heist, he decides to recruit them in the Marauders; a group of raiders who go off to steal a dragon egg. Daniel Wood, jealous, sneaks into the portal, but finds himself in a deadly encounter with the dragon. Now, the Jacob Knights must work to save Wood after going back without him. Screen It Review Alcohol/Drugs (Heavy) * Song lyrics allude to substance abuse (e.g., "Brain fried tonight through misuse . . . Without these pills you are let loose . . . Is it a monster?"). * Many alcohol references “Well, a lot of liquor during can be very friendly every now and then!”, “Come on, hurry up with the booze!”, "Your lust for distilled liquor is well known even in my time", "I have got Veturian wine you can have", "And the sake will taste good as well.", and "Help me pay for a jug of beer to forget…" * Robert describes Tripel (a type of beer) as being "a potent drink. Said to grow hair." * Robyn buys a grog, which causes her vision to blur for a period of time. * Daniel Wood drinks a bottle of alcohol; he is depicted making dryheaving motions and barfing. * Frequent references to fake drugs "It feels a hundred times better than when we were dependent on drugs", "I overdosed on vitamin drugs...", and “...I was not junk until I dealt the drugs.” * Count Lionel is said to sell many different items, including narcotics. * One scene depicts characters discussing and consuming whiskey. Blood/Gross Stuff (Heavy) * A character emits flatulence loudly into a microphone. * A raptor destroys a privy, leaving a solitary character stranded on a toilet. * A Krakken swims up from under the water at the pirate ship and attacks; one character is decapitated (off screen, we hear the flesh tearing and see the neck wound without blood), another is bisected (off screen and no blood, either, we see the corpse with intestines hanging from it), and the Giant Squid barfs out a severed hand (no blood but saliva seen on it.) Disrespectful/Bad Attitude (Heavy) * Characters engage in uncivil behavior, such as trashing a hostel room. Frightening/Tense Scenes (Moderate) * At the funeral parlor, Acheris suddenly appear and attempt to feast on the Jacobs' hearts. * A Krakken swims up from under the water at the pirate ship and attacks; one character is decapitated (off screen, we hear the flesh tearing and see the neck wound without blood), another is bisected (off screen and no blood, either, we see the corpse with intestines hanging from it), and the Giant Squid barfs out a severed hand (no blood but saliva seen on it.) Guns/Weapons (Heavy) * At a medieval fort, royal troopers—equipped with broadswords, pole arms, arrows, trebuchets, and ballistas—storms the fortress. Imitative Behavior (Heavy) * The film also shows a lot of the mischief that people get into, including trashing their hostel rooms, as well as emitting flatulence loudly into a microphone and an orodromeus smashing a chamber, leaving a solitary man stranded on a toilet. * Phrases: "f**king, up all I do!", "Shane, you c**t!", "1 2 3, 1 2 3, 4! How many ******* are in my store?". Jump Scenes (Moderate) * At the funeral home, Acheris suddenly appear and attempt to feast on the Jacobs' hearts. Music (Scary/Tense) (Mild) * Frightening music accompanies the scenes in the Forest Abode and Cephalopod Attack. Music (Inappropriate) (Heavy) * Song lyrics occasionally reference violence (e.g., "Somebody is gonna die . . . Before I hope you, DIE"), use the expletive "f**k," and allude to substance abuse (e.g., "Brain fried tonight through misuse . . . Without these pills you are let loose . . . Is it a monster?"). Profanity (Heavy) * Once use of the word c**t. Sex/Nudity (Mild) * Robert Jacob's assassination attempt has him running through naked; his crotch is covered by a plantain, which is eventually sliced in half, so he replaces it with a frankfurter, but that gets eaten (does not look like fellatio by the way), and finally has his crotch covered by a squash at the end. * While lowering Robyn with a fishing line during the murder attempt, he gets distracted, and eventually removes Robyn's pants causing her to fall down, but he gets the hook back on her underwear, and reels her back up (deep buttock cleavage is exposed). Smoking (Minor) * Terrence is frequently depicted smoking a pipe during venues. Tense Family Scenes (None) Topics to Talk About (Moderate) * Families can talk about the humor presented in the film. What makes the characters so amusing? * This film is purposely deviant and creates a non-normal environment for Venture. Do you love adaptations like this one, or do you also like accuracy? * How important is it to you to love the songs you hear? Is it all about the scene or do you enjoy the scenes with songs you like more? Violence (Heavy) * At a medieval fort, royal troopers—equipped with broadswords, pole arms, arrows, trebuchets, and ballistas—storms the fortress; the Jacob Knights battle with blades, improvising with kicks to the chest. * A few characters are killed. * Some characters fall through a trap door. * Robert Jacob is seen trashing his hostel room. * A pisanosaurus runs over a privy, causing it to shatter revealing one lone character sitting on the toilet. * A few song lyrics make reference to violence like "Before I hope you, DIE." * On a pirate ship, the Jacob Knights fire thunder bolts at a huge cephalopod, eventually vaquishing him. * At a spooky abode, the Jacobs chase away calodemons by placing bombs all over the place. * A building is destroyed by explosives, containers of TNT, and a wrecking ball attached to a crane. * A Krakken swims up from under the water at the pirate ship and attacks; one character is decapitated (off screen, we hear the flesh tearing and see the neck wound without blood), another is bisected (off screen and no blood, either, we see the corpse with intestines hanging from it), and the Giant Squid barfs out a severed hand (no blood but saliva seen on it.)